


Babes in the Woods

by xCheshireCat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingdom Hearts Fusion, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 19:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCheshireCat/pseuds/xCheshireCat
Summary: "C’erano una volta due fratellini di nome Roxas e Sora, che abitavano in una casina vicino al bosco…"





	Babes in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Rosso (scene molto forti, non di sesso)  
Pairing: una sorta di RokuSo  
Prompt: Bosco (gentilmente offerto da fanwriter.it per il Writober 2019)
> 
> Note Autrice: volevo provare anche io questo sito di fanfiction °° dunque eccomi.

_ "C’erano una volta due fratellini di nome Roxas e Sora, che abitavano in una casina vicino al bosco… _ "

  
  


Sora non era un fratello minore facile da gestire, non lo era mai stato. La sua curiosità lo portava sino ad esplorare i meandri più profondi del ceduo, laddove le foglie si facevano più fitte e i raggi del sole filtravano a fatica. Era difficile stargli dietro senza perdersi nel bosco e ogni anno che passava e Sora diventava più grande, era ancora più difficile riportarlo sulla via di casa. In ogni caso non aveva nulla di cui lamentarsi, Roxas, perché lo spazio ristretto che rappresentava la loro casetta di legno lo faceva sentire in gabbia, e uscire all'avventura con uno spericolato fratellino che si arrampicava come una scimmia su ogni albero lungo il tragitto che aveva deciso di percorrere, per vedere chissà cosa di nuovo e inesplorato poi, almeno gli dava parecchio da fare e da pensare.

Ma ora era notte fonda, e Roxas si trovava con la testa affondata in un fastidioso e pungente cuscino di piume d'oca e stringeva a sé il corpicino tremante di Sora, disteso di fianco a lui su un lettino di paglia decisamente troppo piccolo per entrambi. Mamma e papà vociferavano nella stanza accanto, e sebbene all'inizio avesse creduto che il tono basso della voce fosse motivato dalla convinzione che i loro figli fossero ormai tra le braccia di Morfeo, si sarebbe ricreduto solo quando aveva accusato il crudele punto cruciale della conversazione piuttosto animata tra i due. Sora dunque gli si era aggrappato al busto con disperazione dopo quelle  _ strane e brutte _ parole a cui non riusciva a dare un senso, e singhiozzava silenzioso insozzandogli la camicia da notte. Quando Roxas non aveva ancora afferrato il succo del discorso, aveva creduto che Sora stesse piangendo per la fame. Oh, la solita fame. Avvolse Sora in un abbraccio protettivo, e lui si accoccolò maggiormente nell'incavo del suo collo. "Non ti preoccupare, Sora" gli sussurrò piano. “Andrà tutto bene". 

Pensò che quel  _ tutto bene _ potesse significare tutto e niente. Non c’era mai niente che andasse perfettamente liscio come l’olio nella loro vita, allo stesso modo non c’era mai stato alcun episodio irrisolvibile. Roxas sapeva porsi bene di fronte alle avversità: ne portava a casa i lividi e i tagli spesso e volentieri, a volte delusioni dal peso insostenibile, ma mai, mai ne tornava sconfitto. Sora, con la sua ingenuità da fiaba, rimaneva ogni volta affascinato da come Roxas riuscisse a tirar fuori dai guai entrambi senza troppi complimenti.

Se non altro, per questa strana svolta degli eventi, Roxas si sarebbe dovuto ingegnare per l'ennesima volta a trovare la via di casa, quindi tutto sommato non si sarebbe annoiato.

Dunque aspettò con calma che Sora si addormentasse, accarezzandogli con delicatezza la testolina scura e sussurrandogli parole dolci all’orecchio per tranquillizzarlo, poi sgattaiolò fuori dal letto e si assicurò che i loro genitori stessero dormendo.

Appurato di trovarsi in totale sicurezza per agire indisturbato, e che nemmeno un topolino squittisse alla vana ricerca di cibo, sbucò fuori dalla porta d’ingresso e si accovacciò sul selciato.

Percepì la lieve e fredda brezza serale levigargli il volto e rabbrividì. La sua mamma, quella vera, gli aveva insegnato un sacco di cose interessanti prima di morire di circostanze sconosciute. Sora era nato poco prima che la malattia la colpisse, ed era toccato a Roxas e a suo padre prendersi cura di lui. In ogni caso, ricordandosi di uno degli insegnamenti che aveva ricevuto, focalizzò la sua attenzione sul selciato rudimentale realizzato con dei piccoli ciottoli bianchi che, sotto la luna piena di metà marzo, diventavano opalescenti e brillavano come pietre preziose. Raccolse quelli che più spiccavano al buio e se li mise nella conchetta che aveva creato reggendo l’orlo della camicia da notte.

La mancanza di sua madre era stata un tormento, ma dalla sua assenza s’era fatto forte abbastanza da poter sopportare le angherie della matrigna. Sora la chiamava mamma, e Roxas faceva altrettanto per quieto vivere, e per dimostrare a papà che nei giorni in cui non era a casa, perché nel bosco a tagliare la legna per venderla successivamente in città, non aveva assolutamente nulla di cui preoccuparsi.

Allora rivolse lo sguardo alla luna dopo aver raccolto abbastanza sassolini e si tirò su in piedi. Si prese qualche momento per contemplarla, perché il volto della madre gli apparve come un ricordo lontano riaffiorato dalle profondità della mente. Sora non la ricordava la mamma, e non l’avrebbe mai ricordata: in casa non c’erano quadri a rappresentarla, perché avere ritratti era affare dei ricchi, ma si sarebbe assicurato che l’amore ricevuto da lei quando era piccolo gliel’avrebbe tramandato. E Roxas pensò anche che sarebbe stato molto più semplice crescere Sora, se la matrigna non fosse mai entrata nelle loro vite sposando papà. Lei, che aveva una cattiva, cattivissima influenza su papà, stava mettendo a dura prova la pazienza che Roxas vantava tanto di avere con suo fratello. Nonostante ciò, pensò che li avrebbe perdonati  _ entrambi _ per questa volta, ma pensò anche che il conto alla rovescia era ormai iniziato.

  
  


Il giorno dopo, Roxas teneva la mano di Sora stretta nella propria mentre salivano su per la montagna alla ricerca di bacche, more e fragole fresche. Mamma e papà aprivano loro la strada e Roxas, cauto e astuto come una volpe, lasciava cadere per terra qualche sassolino raccolto la sera precedente. Sora, di fianco a lui, non si comportava come al solito: era relativamente silenzioso e gli si leggeva in viso che nulla di tutto quello che stavano facendo era reale o anche solo accettabile.

Gli strinse la mano, e Sora, che ricambiò la stretta, scattò con lo sguardo verso di lui: gli occhietti azzurri e spiritati erano inumiditi da lacrime che provava a trattenere con fatica, allora gli sorrise e gli mimò con le labbra un "andrà tutto bene". Poi volse lo sguardo verso il basso, nella propria mano che reggeva una piccolissima manciata di sassolini bianchi, e glieli mostrò con un ghigno furbo. 

Sora sorrise, forse un po' confuso perché non aveva colto la loro utilità, ma comunque fiducioso nei confronti del fratello. Roxas fece cadere qualche altro ciottolo e continuò a camminare assieme a lui. Attorno a loro il bosco si infittiva e ogni traccia lasciata dall'uomo si dileguava.

Alla fine, i genitori si fermarono e si voltarono verso di loro: papà con un'aria funerea e la mamma come se avesse appena vinto un torneo di Struggle che di tanto in tanto veniva organizzato in paese.

"Bambini" li incalzò lei, battendo le mani entusiasta "vi vedo stanchi. Che ne dite di riposarvi qui mentre io e papà andiamo a cercare da mangiare?". 

Sora rabbrividì. Roxas gli si avvicinò e gli strinse le spalle con le dita sottili, poi lo spinse giù per farlo sedere a terra, fra la sterpaglia. Tirò uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi e "nessun problema" disse, con una scrollata di spalle.

Era pomeriggio inoltrato e poco mancava al calare della sera. 

Afferrò con decisione i due tozzi di pane che i loro genitori gli avevano affidato e ne consegnò uno a Sora. I capelli rossi come il fuoco di suo padre furono i primi a immergersi nel verde di quella che era diventata una foresta in piena regola. Successivamente anche quelli biondi della matrigna - che non si risparmiò nel mostrargli un sorriso inequivocabile da canaglia - sparirono.

Un sussurro triste e amareggiato gli giunse alle orecchie sotto forma di un “Che facciamo ora?”, e si grattò la nuca sepolta da una folta chioma di capelli biondi prima di tornare con lo sguardo su Sora. Be’, non era una domanda scontata, però sapeva di aver già trovato la soluzione adatta a risolvere la situazione. “Per ora mangia e riposati, Sora” rispose, sedendosi vicino a lui e indicandogli il pezzo di pane che teneva tra le mani. Poi aggiunse: “più tardi torneremo a casa”.

  
  


S'era fatto tardi e il buio era calato, abbattendo anche i pochi spiragli di luce solare che illuminavano la foresta.

In compenso il piano aveva funzionato alla perfezione, gli insegnamenti della sua defunta madre alla fine si erano rivelati utili: i ciottoli brillavano alla luce della luna e mostravano la via di casa. 

Sora dormiva come un ghiro tra le sue braccia, e quasi gli dispiaceva svegliarlo per riprendere la lunga e faticosa camminata che avevano intrapreso quel giorno.

Ma così doveva andare, e gli scrollò le spalle con gentilezza fino a che Sora non aprì gli occhi. “Cosa c’è, Roxas?” mugugnò frustrato, e Roxas gli pizzicò una guancia prima di tirarlo su di peso. “Non vuoi tornare a casa da mamma e papà?” gli chiese allora, la voce mielosa per invogliarlo a collaborare.

Sora si strofinò gli occhietti con il dorso della mano. Bofonchiò qualcosa di indefinito con le guance gonfie, e Roxas interpretò il tutto come un “Sì, certo che voglio”, allora lo prese per mano e lo condusse lungo la scia di sassolini opalescenti.

Mentre camminavano, Roxas pensò che i grilli facevano un chiasso del diavolo che avrebbe preferito non sentire, e il bubolare dei gufi non era tanto meglio. Si diceva, in paese, che sentirli portasse una sventura pazzesca. Non che le cose stessero andando magnificamente, vista la carestia, sua madre morta, la matrigna bastarda, papà coglione e Sora da accudire e proteggere, ma insomma, doveva pur esserci un limite a tutto, no?

Anche il vento faceva la sua parte in quel miscuglio disomogeneo di suoni: le foglie si muovevano frenetiche sopra le loro teste e i ramoscelli caduti scricchiolavano in modo sinistro sotto i loro piedi.

Doveva ammettere a se stesso che di paura ne aveva eccome, perché anzitutto non era mai stato nella foresta vera e propria, ma solo nel ceduo dove suo padre tagliava la legna, ma soprattutto perché di notte non era mai uscito fuori dal raggio abbastanza ristretto della sua abitazione. La mamma era solita raccontargli qualche spauracchio sui lupi - tipo _Cappuccetto_ _Rosso_ \- e si raccomandava di non uscire mai troppo tardi di casa, perché questi cacciavano in branco durante il buio.

E lui era stato bravo, e non aveva mai permesso a Sora di mettere un solo piede fuori dalla porta di casa dal calare della sera.

Ora invece, per cause avverse, camminavano in mezzo alla natura senza sosta, con addosso la fretta insostenibile di un leprotto con alle calcagna un cane da caccia.

Ma nonostante tutto questo, sì, nonostante il pericolo indescrivibile e  _ intollerabile  _ che Sora stava correndo assieme a lui, Roxas decise che poteva perdonare mamma e papà.  _ In fondo tutti possono sbagliare, no? _

  
  


Erano rientrati poco prima dell’alba e sul volto della matrigna si erano susseguite ben tre espressioni diverse: la prima era stata di stupore, perché no, non si aspettava di certo di vederli tornare a casa mano nella mano come se nulla fosse. La seconda era stata di rabbia, perché era indicibile la fatica che aveva fatto per portarli in mezzo al nulla e ritrovarseli  _ di nuovo _ tra i piedi. La terza invece, la più falsa di tutte, era stata di gentilezza. 

Aveva aperto le braccia per accoglierli in una stretta che di vero aveva poco e niente, e aveva accarezzato i loro capi con delicatezza forzata, il contatto breve e frettoloso, e a Roxas non era sfuggita la sua smorfia schifata che svaniva poco prima di sciogliere l’abbraccio, nonostante lei raccontasse della preoccupazione nel non averli visti tornare. Dunque non ci aveva messo molto a spedirli a letto dopo avergli rifilato un tozzo di pane raffermo ciascuno - di sicuro gli unici avanzi della sera precedente -, invitandoli a riposare fino a mezzodì: sarebbero andati a raccogliere altri frutti di bosco, da consumare a cena assieme a papà che sarebbe tornato dalla città. 

Sora aveva annuito felice e aveva acchiappato la mano di Roxas per trascinarlo subito su per le scale, saltellando come un leprotto. Roxas, invece, aveva già la puzza sotto al naso ed era pronto a sgattaiolare fuori a recuperare i sassolini appena ne avesse avuto l’occasione.

Ma Sora ora gli si era incollato addosso, e gli si strusciava con la guancia sul petto in cerca di coccole e attenzioni cui Roxas non si sentiva affatto di rifiutare.

Era chiaro che Sora fosse felice di essere tornato a casa, e nella sua tenera età probabilmente non era ancora in grado di rendersi conto di quanto la matrigna si stesse prendendo gioco di loro. Ma soprattutto non gli era chiaro di come papà si fosse fatto abbindolare così facilmente da quella donnaccia che Sora continuava a chiamare  _ mamma _ .

In ogni caso non aveva la benché minima intenzione di spiegargli che le cose non andavano sempre come credeva, e che il male si annidava spesso con molta facilità nelle persone, anche quelle vicine. Ma Roxas pensò che in fondo poteva prendersi il carico di tutto - come al solito, del resto - ed evitare a Sora spiacevoli sorprese. Con tenerezza si attorcigliò le ciocche ispide di Sora alle dita e ci mise poco a far addormentare il fratellino sotto le sue dolci carezze. Ma tutti i piani che la sua mente aveva progettato per sgattaiolare fuori a recuperare i ciottoli crollarono nel sonno assieme a lui.

A giudicare dalla posizione in cielo del sole, la matrigna non s’era fatta scrupoli e li aveva tirati giù dal letto molto prima del mezzodì, e li aveva obbligati a prepararsi in fretta e furia per trascinarseli nel bosco ancora stanchi e affamati, dando loro il solito tozzo di pane ciascuno.

Roxas non aveva fatto in tempo a recuperare i sassolini dal selciato, ma non si era lasciato prendere dallo sconforto e aveva iniziato a seminare pezzettini di pane lungo tutto il tragitto per scongiurare l’eventualità di un altro abbandono. Sora era così ingenuo e felice, e canticchiava e saltava come un monello evitando i tronchi tagliati e abbandonati da qualche falegname, e la faccia e le mani gli erano diventate nere perché un paio di volte era caduto inciampando in qualche radice emersa dal terreno, ma lo aveva lasciato fare perché tanto bastava a non destare sospetti su di loro. Roxas non si sentiva intimorito dalla situazione, piuttosto si rendeva conto che stava affrontando l'ennesima seccatura a testa bassa.

La matrigna si fermò dopo quelle che a Roxas parvero ore, con una mano reggeva una spessa falda della gonna, l'altra il cestino di vimini ancora vuoto. Il sorriso scoperchiava tutti e trentadue i denti, così sinistro che perfino Sora lo notò e si fermò intimorito vicino al fratello. Roxas, dal canto suo, non aveva niente di cui sorprendersi, e sorrise di rimando alla matrigna prendendosi Sora sotto la protezione del suo braccio. 

"Mangiate tranquilli e aspettatemi qui, vado a raccogliere i frutti di bosco mentre vi riposate". 

_ Ancora _ . A Roxas sembrò che Sora avesse fiutato l'inganno: aveva deciso di staccarsi dalla sua presa sicura e protettiva per avvicinarsi alla matrigna. "Mamma, torni a prenderci, vero?" chiese cauto, acchiappando con una manina un lembo di stoffa della sua gonna e guardando la donna con una dolcezza che avrebbe disarmato perfino un orso bruno dai suoi artigli. 

"Ma certo -  _ bugiarda, bugiarda! _ -, tornerò presto. Il tempo di raccogliere qualche mora e qualche lampone…" 

"Va bene" si intromise Roxas per fermare la farsa, ma soprattutto la mano della matrigna che stava andando ad accarezzare una guancia di Sora. "Ci vediamo dopo,  _ Larxene _ ". 

Si guadagnò un cipiglio contrariato da entrambi, ma almeno la matrigna se ne andò senza toccare Sora. Il  _ suo _ Sora. 

Aspettò qualche minuto in silenzio, per essere sicuro che quella donnaccia non li stesse osservando nascosta in qualche cespuglio, e attirò l'attenzione del fratellino appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. "Che ne dici di tornare indietro?" chiese, un occhiolino accompagnato da un sorriso furbetto. 

"Ma ha detto di aspettarla qui!". 

Roxas sbuffò pesantemente, e si grattò la nuca senza sapere se spiegargli come stavano esattamente le cose oppure no. Poi optò per una mezza verità: "Credo che la mamma si sia  _ dimenticata _ che i frutti di bosco a Marzo non crescono". 

La bocca di Sora si aprì in una ridicola 'O'. 

"Ne sei stupito?" chiese allora, arruffandogli i capelli. "Eppure i nostri boschi li conosci". 

"Sì, lo sapevo, lo sapevo!" sbattè i piedi facendo scricchiolare i ramoscelli secchi e fogliame che coprivano la terra come un manto protettivo, e Roxas rise di gusto prima di allungargli la mano e invitarlo a tornare indietro. 

"Ho lasciato delle tracce dietro di noi" disse, indicando le briciole di pane abbandonate a terra poco prima. "Torniamo a casa?" 

Sora annuì ancora poco convinto, ma prese comunque la sua mano.

"Sei sicuro che mamma non verrà a prenderci?". Roxas non trovò nulla di male nel fatto che Sora volesse esserne sicuro. In ogni caso gli rispose senza troppi giri di parole: "Sì". 

Non coprirono nemmeno una quindicina di metri di distanza che sorpresero i becchi gialli di una dozzina di corvi pizzicare le ultime briciole di pane da terra.

Avrebbe voluto bestemmiare, come a suo padre ogni tanto capitava di fare quando qualcosa non andava esattamente come voleva, ma evitò.  _ Per Sora. _

"Forse…" disse, cercando con attenzione di modulare la voce in modo da non far risultare in alcun modo che fosse preoccupato. "Forse non riusciremo a tornare a casa, stasera". 

Sora scattò come un gatto sulla preda e gli afferrò le braccia con entrambe le manine: se avesse avuto un paio di orecchie, sarebbero state dritte e appuntite verso l'alto.

In ogni caso, Sora non si trattenne dal chiedere che cosa stesse succedendo.

"I corvi si sono mangiati le nostre tracce" valutò con attenzione, e un gorgoglio arrivò forte e chiaro alle orecchie di entrambi. "E la pancia brontola da far male" aggiunse. 

Sora si mise una mano nella tasca dei calzoncini e ne tirò fuori il pezzo di pane che ancora non aveva mangiato e lo divise a metà, una parte gliela consegnò con un sorriso che a Roxas parve compensare e ripagare tutto il male subito dalla morte della mamma. "Grazie, Sora".

  
  


Roxas aveva capito che nulla è mai come sembra, soprattutto quando ti vengono le vertigini dalla fame e cadi giù da un dirupo con tuo fratello al seguito, solo per aver creduto di avere sotto ai piedi un terreno solido abbastanza da poter camminare alla cieca, in piena notte. 

L'acqua profonda di un laghetto li aveva accolti in un abbraccio freddo e li aveva salvati da morte certa, e a Roxas era toccato nuotare fino a riva trattenendo Sora per il colletto della maglia per evitare che affogasse. Fradici e infreddoliti, si erano seduti sui sassolini appuntiti della riva, e Roxas aveva capito che erano fin troppo stanchi, affamati e indolenziti, che il dolore che avevano sotto al culo sarebbe stato un’alternativa comunque migliore di alzarsi in piedi e camminare. _ Almeno per ora _ . 

Sora gli tossì di fianco, perché gli era andata dell'acqua di traverso, e Roxas non potè fare a meno di battergli qualche colpo sulla schiena: “stai bene?”.

Sora annuì piano, grattandosi la nuca con una mano. Diavolo, era fradicio, e se non si fosse asciugato subito avrebbe preso un bel febbrone da cavallo. 

“Che è successo?” chiese Sora. Si sfregava le braccia nude con i palmi delle mani ben aperti per inglobare la maggior parte di pelle possibile. “Dove siamo finiti?”.

Roxas gli si fece più vicino e gli tolse la maglia di tela e la gettò a terra assieme ai calzoncini e gli zoccoli fradici, poi gettò via anche i propri abiti e le calzature.

“Non è successo niente di grave, Sora” lo rassicurò. Si tirò su, lo prese in braccio e imprecò mentalmente per non aver aspettato a togliersi gli zoccoli: la ghiaia, sotto ai piedi, era tremenda.

Sora tremò tra le sue braccia, e “Sei sicuro che vada tutto bene?” chiese in un sussurro. Roxas non era  _ per niente _ sicuro che andasse tutto bene, perché oltre a perdersi nella foresta, ora erano finiti a camminare sulla sponda di un lago in piena notte, nudi e infreddoliti, con il rischio di prendersi davvero un accidente. Lì in città, come al solito, i grandi ne raccontavano tante perfino sulla febbre: non erano pochi i genitori che perdevano il proprio figlio per questo. In ogni caso non demorse, e si strinse di più il corpicino di Sora a sé: “Sì, sono sicuro.  _ Andrà tutto bene _ ”.

Ed in lontananza si udì il richiamo alla luna di un lupo.

Roxas gli portò una mano alla nuca e gli accarezzò i capelli con delicatezza, mentre a passo svelto scappava dalla ghiaia per affondare i piedi in quello che, pensò, fosse del morbido terriccio. “ _ Chiudi gli occhi tesor, coperto di fior _ ” iniziò in un sussurro al suo orecchio. Le increspature del lago e la ghiaietta, luminose grazie ai raggi della luna, si allontanavano ad un passo alla volta. “ _ Senz’ombra di buon, va’ sotto al lenzuol _ ”, Roxas si avvicinò alle radici emerse di un albero secolare, e nascose Sora in una piccola conca che si era creata tra di esse. Lo guardò dritto negli occhi pieni di sonno, traboccanti d’argento della luna, e continuò la nenia: “ _ sarai desto doman, se il Signore lo vuol. Sarai desto doman, se il Signor lo vuol _ ”.

A Roxas non era mai piaciuta quella ninna nanna, e sebbene non fosse mai riuscito a capirne il significato, la gestualità dolce e la voce profonda della sua mamma erano qualcosa che, in un qualche modo, l'avevano sempre resa tollerabile. In ogni caso non conosceva altre canzoni, dunque fece rincantucciare Sora in quel piccolo nascondiglio, coprendolo con poche foglie secche che era riuscito a trovare nei dintorni.

Si sedette vicino a lui, e continuò a cantilenare con una guancia appoggiata ad una dura radice dell’albero, finché non si addormentarono entrambi.

Si sarebbe aspettato i raggi del Sole a colpirgli il viso, o le manine piccole di Sora a scuoterlo dolcemente per far sì che si svegliasse, di sicuro non delle sbarre di metallo a comprimerlo all'interno di un piccolo gabbiotto per animali da pelliccia. Indosso aveva anche gli abiti che si era sfilato la sera prima e che aveva lasciato abbandonati sulla sponda del lago. Chiunque l'avesse infilato in quella gabbia, pensò, doveva essersi preso il disturbo di andare a cercare quegli stracci e di vestirlo.

E per Dio, le sbarre erano così fredde, e faceva così freddo, che si rese conto che la possibilità di essersi preso un febbrone terribile non era un'ipotesi così lontana.

Si aggrappò con le mani ad un paio di barre e tese le orecchie: la voce di Sora, da qualche parte in quella zona, gli arrivava ovattata.

Un'altra voce, sconosciuta, si aggiunse poco dopo: era di un uomo, e doveva essere vecchio come il mastro panettiere giù in città, perché il timbro della voce non era tanto diverso. 

Era capitato che suo padre lo portasse lì a conoscere i commercianti prima della morte della loro vera mamma, perché si sa, la vita è breve e precaria, e bisogna saper stare al mondo anche senza genitori. Con lo stesso avviso, a Roxas era stato insegnato a tagliare la legna, ma il fatto che fosse così macilento aveva fatto desistere suo padre da impartirgli altre lezioni a riguardo. 

Sora gli giunse con un tonfo sordo davanti agli occhi, un urlo straziante a coprire le grida spaventose e ingiuriose dell'uomo che aveva fatto ingresso nella stanza poco dopo. 

Roxas aveva sbattuto la testa contro la gabbia per la sorpresa, le dita delle mani a stringere convulsamente le sbarre di troppo.

"Lascialo andare!". Roxas tenne i canini scoperti come una bestia inferocita mentre l'uomo si avvicinava a Sora con un bastone, e glielo puntava sotto al mento per tenergli il viso alto. 

"Prepara da mangiare a tuo fratello" lo sentì dire, e vide Sora annuire e provare a sfuggirgli con lo sguardo.

Poi l'uomo volse i suoi occhi gialli come quelli di una vipera verso quelli di Roxas. "Ti voglio bello grasso, ragazzo" disse, e un presentimento terribile serpeggiò in Roxas: grossi brividi gli salirono per la colonna vertebrale e, pensò, non era sicuro fossero causati dal gran febbrone che si era fatto venire la sera prima. 

L'uomo abbassò il bastone con un ghigno maligno a dividergli il volto rugoso ed uscì dalla stanza senza aggiungere altro. 

Roxas si rilassò un poco e fece scivolare giù dalle barre le mani sudaticce. Sora, poco più in là, si tirò su e con un po' di fatica lo raggiunse: era nero in faccia e sui vestiti, perché ogni superficie di quel posto era ricoperta da una coltre spessissima di polvere e fuliggine proveniente dal camino e da delle vecchie braci all'interno di una conca di pietra in mezzo alla stanza - una piccola struttura in metallo la sovrastava, permettendo l'aggancio di un pentolone -, e dondolava ad ogni passo che compiva. Sul volto una smorfia di dolore che suggerì a Roxas che nella caduta di prima doveva essersi fatto parecchio male. 

Roxas tirò fuori una mano per raggiungere una guancia di Sora, che gli si era seduto davanti con le manine piccole aggrappate alle barre. 

"Che succede, Sora? Dove siamo?". 

Sora si portò un pugno chiuso a sfregarsi una guancia bagnatissima di lacrime che si impastarono col nero della fuliggine con cui si era sporcato. "Non lo so, Roxas, non lo so dove siamo!". 

A Roxas si strinse il cuore in una maniera dolorosissima, perché la vocina di Sora strideva per il nervosismo, tuttavia si impegnò a mantenere la calma. "Cosa vuole quell'uomo? Perché mi ha chiuso qui?".

"Vuole mangiarci, Roxas". 

_ Vuole mangiarci, Roxas. Vuole mangiarci. _

Si dovette ripetere più volte quella frase peggio di una litania domenicale e ricordarsi di essere chiuso all'interno di una strettissima gabbia da animale da pelliccia, per capire che quanto detto da Sora poteva corrispondere alla verità. 

_ Ti voglio bello grasso, ragazzo.  _

Anzi, _era_ _la pura verità_. 

"Devi trovare un modo per farmi uscire da qui, Sora". 

Sora si strinse nelle spalle con uno sguardo che Roxas decise di interpretare come perplesso.

Dio, cosa poteva aspettarsi da un bambino di cinque anni? Quello stronzo del loro aguzzino era un pazzo da legare, glielo si leggeva nello sguardo che avrebbe potuto distruggere l'intero pianeta senza un briciolo di risentimento, ma aveva la mente lucida abbastanza da riuscire a capire che un nanerottolo come Sora non sarebbe mai potuto risultare un problema. 

In un certo senso si sentì lusingato ad essere stato messo in gabbia al posto suo, ma la situazione piuttosto delicata gli ricordò che forse doveva smetterla di pensare a cazzate del genere, ma soprattutto doveva abbandonare il suo ruolo di mamma in apprensione e farsi guidare dall'astuzia. 

Roxas strinse le manine di Sora nelle proprie. "Hai già dato un'occhiata alla casa?" domandò. Sora annuì, e Roxas continuò: “Bene. Allora ascoltami con attenzione: fai quello che ti ha ordinato - gli mise un dito sulle labbra per farlo tacere - so che sei confuso, ma fallo, per ora”.

“Devo cucinare?!”.

“Ne sei capace, vero? qualcosa ti ho insegnato”.

Sora annuì. “Mi ha chiesto di ammazzare una gallina, però”.

Roxas ridacchiò. “Non è difficile, sai? prima o poi te l’avrei insegnato io, in ogni caso”.

Sora mise un piccolo broncio, e si portò una delle sue manine a stringersi un braccio con nervosismo: era visibilmente insicuro su ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare.

Roxas riconobbe che Sora era sempre stato quel bambino un po’ curioso e talvolta monello, gli piaceva esplorare il ceduo ogni giorno, e ogni giorno arrampicarsi su un albero diverso per vedere chissà cosa. Ma più di tutto, Sora era buono: con gli animali ci giocava, soprattutto con il poco bestiame che la matrigna e papà potevano permettersi di avere.

Si divertiva a raccogliere le uova nel pollaio e qualche volta a tirar fuori dalle gabbie un paio di conigli. Poteva anche capitare che qualche animale gli scappasse - e la matrigna, lei, ogni volta perdeva le staffe in una maniera terribile - ma mai, mai si sarebbe sognato di vedere Sora ammazzare qualche bestia.

Dunque sospirò rassegnato. “Portami qui una gallina e un coltello, al resto ci penso io”.

A Sora si illuminarono gli occhietti, poi probabilmente si ricordò la fine orrenda che avrebbe dovuto fare l’animale, e si rattristì. In ogni caso si tirò su in piedi e ritornò dopo un buon quarto d’ora con il pennuto tra le mani, e Roxas non potè fare a meno di sorridere: era goffo, goffissimo! Tratteneva a stento la gallina in un abbraccio sgangherato, e si era lasciato una scia di piume sgualcite dietro i suoi passi incerti. Il vecchio doveva farle ingozzare per bene quelle galline, per farle diventare così grosse da non permettere a Sora di tenerne una tra le braccia. O molto più semplicemente, erano le galline che i loro genitori tenevano nel pollaio ad essere denutrite.

“Quando porti in giro una gallina, Sora - iniziò, indicando il buffo modo con cui reggeva la bestiola - devi tenerla dall’attaccatura delle ali, oppure per le zampe. Anche se si dimena, non ti scapperà”.

Sora non si preoccupò di mettere in atto i suoi consigli, e si avvicinò alla gabbia con Roxas al suo interno e con il proprio peso schiacciò la gallina a terra per non permetterle di scappare via. Roxas la agguantò con fatica, limitato dalle sbarre e dai mancamenti che la febbre gli procurava di tanto in tanto, ma in ogni caso non demorse e fece cenno a Sora di avere una presa sicura sulla bestiola.

Sora si staccò e recuperò il coltello affilato infilzato nella stoffa lugubre dei propri calzoncini, e glielo porse.

“Bene, Sora” Roxas si guadagnò l’attenzione del fratellino. Teneva la faccia schiacciata su un paio di sbarre per avere il controllo su tutto il da farsi. Prese il coltello in mano e lo appoggiò con cura a terra, di fianco alla bestiola che, con il muso schiacciato sul pavimento polveroso, recalcitrava in un tentativo disperato di fuga. “Se vuoi vedere come s’ammazza una gallina, guardami. Oppure va’ a cercare degli attrezzi per farmi uscire da qui. Se li trovi, stanotte ce ne andiamo con la pancia piena”.

Sora sorrise sornione: era chiaramente felice della seconda scelta che Roxas aveva deciso di dargli, e si dileguò con un “Ho visto un capanno come quello di papà”.

Il  _ capanno come quello di papà _ , come aveva detto Sora, era una semplice casetta di legno dentro cui erano custoditi tutti gli strumenti di falegnameria.  _ Ottimo _ .

Appena Sora fu fuori dal suo cono visivo, Roxas tirò il collo alla bestiola, prese il coltello e iniziò il suo intricatissimo lavoro.

  
  


Suo fratello era tornato e, giustamente, gli aveva vomitato l’anima davanti.

Non poteva farci niente, Roxas, perché così va la vita: o mangi o vieni mangiato, anche se ti trovi ad ammazzare una gallina, da dentro ad una stupida gabbia talmente piccola da far venire male praticamente ovunque. In ogni caso, Sora era rientrato in stanza e aveva lasciato cadere tutti gli attrezzi - molti inutili, aveva notato - e si era liberato.  _ Di cosa, poi? Aveva ingoiato saliva a fiotti? _

A staccare la testa alla gallina e a spennarla si era completamente imbrattato di sangue in faccia e sul biondo dei capelli, e molte delle sue piume, che non si erano salvate dagli schizzi rossi, gli si erano impigliate nella maglia di tela.

Si immaginava un po', fuori da quella gabbia, magari nei panni di Sora che ora si stringeva lo stomaco convulsamente e vomitava il nulla. Probabilmente, al posto suo, avrebbe riso di se stesso, ma decise di mettere da parte un po' del suo cinismo e provare a far ragionare Sora, o davvero non ne sarebbero usciti vivi da lì. 

"Sora" lo chiamò, e i suoi occhietti lucidi si alzarono in risposta. Aveva della saliva che gli colava dalla bocca aperta, il sudore a bagnargli e appiccicargli i capelli sulla fronte. "Sai dov'è andato il vecchio?". 

Sora scosse la testa in senso di diniego. Per quanto ne sapeva, quindi, poteva anche non essere in casa, e il fatto che tutta questa libertà che l'uomo aveva deciso di lasciare nei confronti di Sora gli diede da pensare. In ogni caso non aveva molte alternative da dietro quelle barre, dunque o attuavano il piano, o l'attuavano lo stesso. 

"Vieni qui e dammi gli attrezzi", e Sora eseguì senza controbattere. Roxas se li nascose sotto al sedere e quasi gli venne voglia di forzare subito la gabbia per quanto era scomoda quella nuova posizione, ma era una persona perseverante, lo sapeva: le cose vanno pensate prima di essere fatte, e scappare ora era molto più rischioso che farlo in nottata. 

"Ora prendi la gallina, Sora, e mettila in un pentolone di quelli" indicò un punto preciso nella stanza, vicino al camino.

Sora sbuffò, ma non si lasciò scoraggiare.

Con pollice e indice agganciò una sua zampa morta, ma gli scivolò dalla presa. Roxas lo guardò male, malissimo. "Forza, Sora. Non fare il  _ bambino _ ".

Roxas sapeva che fare lo stronzo con suo fratello non era carino, per niente, e a fare leva su certe cose come l’orgoglio l'avrebbe ferito mortalmente. Però aveva poco tempo per mettersi a ragionare con lui su ciò che c'era da fare e cosa no. Insomma, aveva appena ammazzato una gallina al posto suo da dentro una gabbia con una febbre da far svenire un cavallo, e Sora che faceva? Lo schifato?! 

In ogni caso, Sora fece la faccia di chi si sente punto sul vivo, e con fare goffo afferrò il corpo morto della gallina in un abbraccio totalizzante, così tanto che anche le sue guance si macchiarono di sangue.

Roxas sbuffò: era questo che significava mettere la propria vita in mano a un bambino di cinque anni, e se qualcuno in passato gli avesse raccontato che sì, gli sarebbe capitato prima o poi di provare questo brivido, probabilmente non gli avrebbe mai creduto e gli avrebbe anche riso in faccia.

Sora infilò con un pochino di fatica il corpo della gallina dentro ad un pentolone alto quasi quanto lui.

"Ora appendi il pentolone lì, come fa la mamma", aggiunse, e Sora lo trascinò vicino al luogo di cottura, si arrampicò su uno sgabello e con un equilibrio davvero precario riuscì ad infilare il manico nel gancio della struttura sopra le braci. 

"Ottimo! Ora riempi il pentolone con dell'acqua! C'è, non so, un pozzo qua nei dintorni?". 

Sora si prese qualche momento per ragionare: forse c'era e non si ricordava dove l'avesse visto. Poi sembrò riprendersi e scattare fuori in un balzo e tornare dopo un po' con un piccolo secchio di legno pieno d'acqua probabilmente per metà. Be', il fatto che fosse riuscito ad alzare un pentolone di metallo grosso quanto lui e addirittura appenderlo, era già di per sé un'impresa incredibile portata a termine, quindi Roxas non aveva affatto di che lamentarsi. 

"Quell'acqua non basta, Sora" commentò. "deve arrivare a coprire il corpo della gallina". 

Sora mise un ridicolo broncio: "ma io non ci arrivo a vedere la gallina!"

_ Giusto _ . 

"Due o tre secchiate delle tue, e potrai accendere le braci", e così fece Sora. Si impegnò moltissimo anche per accendere il fuoco sotto al pentolone e, assieme a Roxas, attese un po' prima di poter affondare i denti nella carne di quella  _ povera _ bestiola.

_ Era davvero buona. _

S'era fatta notte inoltrata, e Sora si era addormentato sopra un cumulo di stracci impolverati di fianco alla gabbia. Roxas, invece, non ne poteva più di stare chiuso tra quelle quattro sbarre, e decise che il momento proficuo per evadere era finalmente arrivato. 

Si tolse gli attrezzi da sotto al sedere, e trattenne ansiti di dolore perché con tutta probabilità gli erano rimasti i solchi sulla pelle. 

Lo sferragliare degli strumenti sulle sbarre destò Sora dal suo sonno, ma si rianimò del tutto al  _ Clack _ della serratura. 

"Ce ne andiamo" disse Roxas, gattonando fuori dalla gabbia. Si alzò a fatica, con la convinzione che le sue ossa si fossero ormai saldate tra di loro e che, a giudicare dai dolori, si sarebbero potute rompere da un momento all'altro. Si aggrappò a una spalla di Sora, perché anche la febbre doveva palesarsi con un mancamento bello tosto. 

Poi incrociò gli occhietti felici di Sora e pensò che i bagliori provenienti dalla torcia, assieme alle goccioline di sudore cosparse sul viso piccolo e delicato di suo fratello, gli rendevano il sorriso appena formato un'autentica benedizione. 

Roxas ricambiò e alzò le braccia, tese i muscoli e si mantenne sulle punte dei piedi per un pochino, perché voleva essere sicuro di avere il pieno controllo sul proprio corpo prima di muoversi.

Poi, finalmente, si rilassò. "Andiamo?". 

Sora annuì con un vigore che non gli vedeva da tempo, e non seppe se fosse perché _l'attesa fa aumentare il desiderio_, come diceva sempre sua madre; o perché, semplicemente, aveva il pancino pieno. 

Magari entrambe le cose. 

Prese per mano Sora e se la squagliarono fuori da quella che a Roxas parve una casupola. 

"Quando sono arrivato qui, era tutta ricoperta di zucchero. Sai, l'ho assaggiato". La voce di Sora era sommessa ma sognante, e Roxas non prese minimamente in considerazione la possibilità che quanto detto da lui potesse essere la verità. Comunque annuì quando Sora aggiunse che era buono, buonissimo, ma lo zucchero era sparito per lasciare il posto alla casupola dal legno marcescente una volta comparso il vecchietto che li aveva catturati. 

_ Surreale _ .

Accarezzò la fronte di Sora, per sicurezza, ma realizzò che no, di febbre non ne aveva affatto: era lucido, e alle fesserie che diceva ci credeva davvero.

"Mentre ti ingozzavi di zucchero, io dov'ero?" chiese allora. Voleva vedere fino a che punto si era costruito tutta questa bella scenetta. 

Sora indicò un punto indefinito nel boschetto che circondava la piccola radura su cui era stata costruita la casupola. "Tra le radici" disse solo. 

_ Sul serio?  _

"Quindi mi hai abbandonato lì per qualche zolletta di zucchero?". Roxas lo pizzicò su un fianco, come a punirlo, e Sora sobbalzò, ma fece spallucce: "Avevo fame". 

_ Giusto _ . 

Roxas lasciò cadere l’intero discorso. Non poteva mettersi a ragionare con Sora su ciò che era sicuro fare e cosa no: era un bambino troppo, troppo piccolo, con un senso del pericolo davvero ridicolo. 

Afferrò la sua manina, convinto più che mai che quella storia sarebbe dovuta finire il prima possibile: era stanco. E stanco, nel contesto, poteva significare davvero tutto. Era stanco di girare di notte con la paura dei lupi, e ora anche degli anziani con la passione per il cannibalismo. Era stanco di raccontare a Sora mezze verità sulla loro presunta sicurezza, perché no, nulla,  _ nulla _ , stava andando come doveva andare. Ed era stanco di provare ansia, stanco di avere tutti i sensi in allerta. Stanco di fare da padre, da madre, da fratello, da  _ tutto  _ ciò che la sorte richiedeva. 

Avrebbe volentieri  _ ammazzato _ la matrigna che Sora si prodigava a chiamare  _ mamma _ . 

E si rese conto troppo tardi di aver commesso un grave errore. Forse non era stato saggio lasciarsi impietosire da se stesso. E realizzò anche che forse sarebbe stato meglio non distrarsi da certi pensieri, quando un dolore incredibile lo colse infame ad un piede. Rilasciò un urlo che fece ridestare mezzo bosco, e in risposta gli giunse alle orecchie una risata maligna che gli ricordò l’estremo requiem cantato a messa durante il funerale di sua madre. 

Roxas aveva infilato un piede in una tagliola per volpi. Il sangue che colava sulla trappola argentata dalla luna sembrava nero come la pece, e Sora, a cui aveva tenuto la mano fino a poco prima, era riverso a terra con la bocca spalancata in grida silenziose e le lacrime agli occhi.

Ma Sora non guardava la trappola; non guardava nemmeno gli spuntoni arrugginiti che si erano conficcati nelle ossa di Roxas.

Sora era pietrificato dal sorriso gelido del vecchio che aveva promesso di mangiarseli, e non accennava a reagire.

Si sentì afferrare i capelli e tirare su, e tutto il peso della tagliola gravò sulla carne lacerata e sull’osso fratturato. Nonostante le palpebre abbassate, come a fuggire dalla realtà e far finta che tutto fosse un brutto incubo, davvero un bruttissimo incubo, capì di essere faccia a faccia con l’uomo solo per l’odore sgradevole del suo alito direttamente sul viso.

“Se fossi stato più attento, ragazzo mio, ti saresti goduto qualche pasto in più”.

Per Roxas era arrivata la fine, questa volta non ci sarebbe stata nessuna seconda possibilità di fuga, e pregò che tutto finisse il prima possibile.  _ Il prima possibile _ .

Percepì la carne lacerarsi ulteriormente, sfilacciarsi ogni volta che la tagliola si impigliava nella sterpaglia, mentre l’uomo lo trascinava verso la casupola con la mano ancora aggrappata ai capelli.

Vide Sora tendergli una mano, da lontano, e provare ad alzarsi in piedi per seguirlo: probabilmente lo stava pregando di fermarsi - come se potesse davvero - ma le urla che Roxas emetteva piovevano e coprivano ogni voce e ogni suono come un temporale estivo.

L’agonia durò anche dopo che venne gettato tra gli stessi stracci su cui Sora aveva dormito poco prima. Con le mani raggiunse i denti aguzzi della trappola in un’istintiva esigenza di liberarsi, ma dando uno sguardo alla ferita gli venne solo da tremare: aveva perdite ingenti di sangue, il piede quasi del tutto mozzato, i tendini scoperti, pulsava di dolore, e il pulsare era risalito fino al cervello tanto da inibire qualsiasi movimento.

Con il dolore inoculato nel corpo, pregò che finisse tutto il prima possibile, mentre l’uomo rimpolpava le fiamme dentro al camino buttandoci un tronchetto di legno dopo l’altro, e intanto si leccava le labbra pensando alla carne che avrebbe mangiato di lì a poco.

Roxas non riuscì a fare a meno di immaginarsi ogni morso di quella lurida bocca strappare via lembi di polpa dalle ossa, come si fa con uno stinco di maiale, il grasso colare dalle labbra raggrinzite. Rabbrividì. Il fumo nero avvolse tutto, e tutto divenne nero.

_ Roxas aiuta la mamma a sistemare i panni - appena sciacquati nel ruscello poco distante da casa - sulla corda legata a due rami. Alcuni sono ancora un po' macchiati di cenere, ma non importa: ciò che importa davvero, è che non siano sporchi e fetidi di sudore. _

_ Il sole estivo ha scaldato per bene l'acqua all'interno della tinozza dove sono stati lavati i vestiti, e la mamma decide di farci entrare Roxas dentro: è piacevole quando gli versa l'acqua sul capo e gli massaggia i capelli per togliergli lo sporco di dosso.  _

_ "Presto nascerà il tuo fratellino" la sente sussurrare, tra una carezza e l'altra, mentre si indica il grembo gonfio. "Dovrai aiutarmi il doppio".  _

_ Roxas sorride, e pensa che non sarà un problema prendersi cura di Sora. L'ha sempre fatto.  _

_ Chiude gli occhi e quando li riapre si ritrova nel suo morbido letto di paglia. L'odore del fieno secco gli pizzica le narici, ma dura solo un attimo: tutta la sua attenzione si rivolge alla mamma che, nonostante la fatica della gravidanza, si inginocchia al suo capezzale.  _

_ "Sora" dice, tranquilla. "Lo chiameremo Sora". _

_ Ha lo sguardo sognante e un sorriso radioso. Roxas pensa di averlo già sentito. "Sora", da qualche parte nei suoi ricordi. "Sora", ripete, non gli è nuovo nemmeno il modo con cui quel nome gli scivola sulla lingua.  _

_ "Sì, tesoro mio" conferma la mamma. Poi si tira su, per osservarlo dall'alto in basso. "La conosci la favola di Hansel e Gretel, Roxas?". Roxas sbatte le ciglia più volte: sì, certo che la conosce. Uno spauracchio che intima ogni bambino a crescere in fretta e a rendersi utile in famiglia. Annuisce, poco convinto.  _

_ Sua madre sorride, ma lo fa in maniera innaturale: è un solo angolo della bocca ad alzarsi e a scoprire una piccola porzione della corona di denti. Roxas trema. _

_ Poi, come se nulla fosse: "Ora Chiudi gli occhi tesor, coperto di fior" inizia, rimboccandogli le pesanti coperte di grezza lana e lasciandogli un bacio gentile sulla nuca.  _

_ “Coperto di duol, va’ sotto al lenzuol”. _

_ La voce è dolce, e lo accompagna tra le braccia morbide e melodiose della notte.  _

_ “Sarai desto doman, se il Signor lo vuol; sarai desto doman, se il Signor lo vuol”. _

_ Un crepitio di passi su assi di legno vecchie e marce. Non vuole vedere e non vuole sentire che se ne sta andando. _

_ Un rantolo si sprigiona e gli rimbomba assordante nella testa.  _

_ “Sarai desto doman, se il Signor lo vuol”. _

_ Il fuoco scoppietta, crepita incessante, consuma la legna, la carne, le ossa. Non ricorda di aver avuto mai un camino, nella propria stanza, ma l'odore di bruciato è inconfondibile.  _

_ Altri passi. Una carezza. Una voce. “Roxas”.  _

_ Non risponde. È solo un sogno, un sogno, la voce della mamma, e il suo nuovo sorriso che gli ricorda tanto quello del Gatto illustrato di Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie. Andrà tutto bene, vero, mamma? _

_ “Roxas”. _

_ Dolore. Non risponde. Sta dormendo. _

_ “Roxas”. _

_ Mamma gli è di nuovo accanto, ora. Roxas ne è certo, perché si aggrappa alla sua gonna lunga e stringe: sente la stoffa rigida tra le dita, ma è sporca, sporchissima di polvere. Fuliggine? _

_ “Roxas”. _

_ Dolore. Carezze. _

_ “Roxas” _

_ Dolore. Carezze. Urla.  _

_ Odore di bruciato. Il crepitio del fuoco. Il sopore si spezza. _

Roxas spalancò gli occhi e inghiottì una grossa quantità di ossigeno. 

Sora gli premeva le guance con le manine piccole, e aveva il viso sporco, sporchissimo di sangue.

"Dobbiamo andarcene", si sentì dire.

_ Andare dove? Dove siamo?  _

Staccò la mano dagli abiti di Sora, che non s’era accorto di stringere, diede un'occhiata in giro e strizzò le palpebre, perché la stanza era satura di fumo, e si sentì soffocare. Sora aveva gli occhi lucidi e rossi, e Roxas percepì l'urgenza impellente di tirarsi su in piedi e scappare via, _ e così fece _ , prendendo Sora per mano. Camminò e incespicò in ostacoli inesistenti, e fece attenzione particolare a non infilare i piedi in qualche trappola, perché  _ sapeva _ che quella stupida casupola era circondata da tagliole per volpi.

"Dov'è finito, l'uomo?" domandò, senza preoccuparsi di nascondere il proprio panico. Sora sussultò, e Roxas dovette arrestare la sua fuga per guardarlo dritto in viso. 

"L'ho ucciso". 

_ L'ho ucciso _ . 

Roxas non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso obliquo che gli sfregiò il volto, e portò una mano ad accarezzare il viso minuto di Sora. Gli ripulì una striscia di sangue con la manica, e non poté fare a meno di immergersi in quegli occhi azzurri e profondi che tanto amava. 

"L'ho spinto nel camino" lo sentì aggiungere poco dopo.

Roxas si sentì  _ orgoglioso _ di lui. "Bravo bambino". Gli lascio un bacio leggero sulle labbra, morbide quanto un pezzo di pane bianco e fresco che solo una volta aveva avuto il privilegio di assaggiare: il mastro panettiere, quel giorno, si sentiva misericordioso.

Roxas tornò con gli occhi sulla casupola: la glassa bianca e lucida rifletteva la luce pallida della luna. Le mura di pan di zenzero profumavano la zona come cannella appena recisa. Soffi di vento, talvolta forti e talvolta deboli, ma pur sempre presenti, alzavano le fiamme che avevano appena traforato il tetto, mescolando al dolce effluvio un odore di caramello e carne bruciati. I vetri di zucchero tirato della casetta gocciolavano assieme alle lanterne di cioccolato che adornavano il selciato. Lo zucchero filato, che avvolgeva e decorava come filigrana i capitelli in giardino, colava e macchiava tutto come soffice neve sotto al sole. Un refolo di vento trascinò la calura delle fiamme sui loro volti accaldati e sudati, allora capirono che era il momento di abbandonare la radura. 

Roxas e Sora si tennero per mano mentre calpestavano i ciottoli molli che portavano verso il bosco. I piedini nudi affondarono nel morbido di marzapane, rovinando il vialetto e impastando il delizioso selciato al terreno vero e proprio. 

Le gambette si muovevano, e il tintinnio delle tasche piene di pietre preziose li accompagnava fino all’immergersi dei loro corpi nel verde scuro della foresta e oltre. La radura sparì dalla loro vista assieme a tutto il resto. 

_ È ora di tornare a casa, Sora _ . 

  
  


Roxas aprì gli occhi, agitato. 

Si tastò la caviglia con urgenza: la carne era integra, i tendini visibili sotto la pelle tesa e rosea. 

_ Un sogno _ . Era stato tutto un incredibile sogno che solo chi mangiava determinati funghi poteva vantarsi di raccontare. Rabbrividì, perché era ancora nudo, e Sora gli dormiva di fianco tutto coperto di fogliame secco. Il cuore batteva folle nel petto, come volesse sfondare la cassa toracica da un momento all’altro e scappare via chissà dove, forse dalla sua vera madre.

Il ricordo di Sora che alza il pentolone tutto da solo lo fece sorridere, però. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo da lì, che era tutto uno stupido e surreale sogno. Sospirò rincuorato, passandosi le dita sulla fronte e, dannazione, per forza aveva delirato durante la notte: la febbre era reale e forse anche parecchio alta.

Si tirò su un po’ barcollante, ma deciso ora più che mai a mettere la parola fine a tutto: anzitutto i vestiti, e poi alla ricerca della via di casa.

  
  


Rientrati in casa, Roxas aveva cercato con lo sguardo qualcuno che potesse dar loro l'augurio di bentornato,  _ se così si poteva chiamare _ .

Erano stati abbandonati per ben due volte e per ben due volte erano ritornati. Roxas sentì di non aver deluso le aspettative di Sora, dunque nonostante tutto quello che avevano passato poteva dire che, in fondo, poteva anche far finta di niente su come si erano comportati i loro genitori. E sempre in fondo, si disse, doveva essere tollerante con gli unici adulti che si prendevano cura di loro.  _ Se così dovessero essere cresciuti i figli _ . 

In ogni caso non perse tempo e chiamò a gran voce la matrigna con un astio che faticò a nascondere, e quando se la ritrovò davanti, con lo sguardo oscenamente ostile, capì che difficilmente sarebbero andate a finire bene le cose. 

“Oh, siete  _ tornati _ ”, sottolineò lei. Come se non fosse ovvio. 

“Siamo ragazzi pieni di risorse” disse Roxas, ma non fece in tempo ad accorgersene che Sora si era lanciato a capofitto addosso alla donna e si era allacciato alla sua vita con le lacrime agli occhi, e piagnucolava, strusciando le guance al suo ventre piatto ripetendo che le era mancata, mancata da morire, e che nel bosco aveva avuto una paura terribile senza di lei e senza papà.

Ma la donna lo scacciò via come se avesse avuto a che fare con una bestiaccia di poco conto e gli tirò uno schiaffo rabbioso, un “Tu non sei mio figlio” le aveva scoperto i canini.

Roxas perse la ragione.

  
  


Roxas non ci vede più dalla rabbia, ma non crede nemmeno di essere impazzito. Roxas pensa solo che la sua pazienza sia finita. Allora spinge via Sora senza riguardi e lo fa cadere tra le ceste di vimini che papà ha creato per agevolare la qualità della vita in casa, e carica come un toro lanciandosi addosso alla matrigna con tutta la forza che ha. Il corpo da quattordicenne è piccolo, ma forte abbastanza da assestarle in pieno viso un pugno dopo l'altro. La matrigna cade a terra stordita, sbattendo la nuca sul pavimento di legno massiccio, e lui le sale a cavalcioni sul ventre e continua a menarla come se non ci fosse un domani. Le urla disperate di Sora sono lontane, arrivano ovattate alle sue orecchie e il cervello non riesce a comprenderne le parole. È sangue quello che schizza ovunque e macchia in maniera indecente le pareti, il pavimento, il caminetto di pietra poco distante. 

_ Il caminetto _ . 

Si ferma un attimo a riprendere fiato e si prende anche tutto il tempo di cui ha bisogno per contemplare, studiare in maniera curiosa, quasi accademica, le fiamme che danzano così sensuali da non fargli capire più niente. Le pupille si dilatano, il contatto con la realtà,  _ con Sora _ , gli sfugge via dalle mani livide di rosso, scivola tra le dita come acqua, perché con queste ultime deve afferrare un tronchetto di legno per infilarne la punta nel fuoco affamato. 

Un ghigno sottile gli divide il volto, mentre il pezzo di legno inizia ad ardere, allora lo leva dal camino e lo porge con devozione al volto dissanguato della matrigna. È un piacere totalizzante quello che prova nel sentirla urlare, mentre la sua faccia si riempie di piaghe terribili e la pelle si ritira poco per volta, mostrandogli muscoli e grasso. Le urla seguitano una dopo l’altra e si chiede per quanto tempo ancora continueranno prima di spegnersi definitivamente. 

_ Merita la morte _ . 

I fumi di carne bruciata saturano la stanza in breve tempo, e quando sente che sotto di sé le urla agonizzanti sono cessate e solo i muscoli facciali impazziscono e si restringono per il calore, i denti scoperti e le labbra quasi ritirate dal viso, leva il tizzone ardente e l'abbandona sul pavimento. Il volto della donna non smette di ardere nemmeno così, e soddisfatto di questo si solleva e va a recuperare Sora immerso nel suo vomito e singhiozzante.  _ Forse, pensa, ha esagerato _ . 

Ma Roxas non è soddisfatto, perché c'è un'altra persona che vorrebbe sistemare, e non gliene frega più niente della tolleranza forzata che si era imposto prima di varcare la soglia di casa. 

_ Magari, crede, non lo ammazzerà _ , ma in ogni caso prende un polso di Sora e se lo trascina fuori dall'abitazione con la forza mentre quest'ultimo scalcia e piange e urla come un matto che ha appena visto l'inferno.  _ Forse, considera, Sora l'ha appena visto, l'inferno _ . 

Ma non ci dà peso. Non ora. Non ora che rivolge il viso alla casa in cui è cresciuto e abbandona Sora sul selciato, ad almeno dieci metri di distanza dalla struttura. Osserva malinconico le fiamme che si alzano e si mangiano con ardore gli interni in legno, e sa che nulla d'ora in avanti potrà fermarle. Questa volta l'odore non è dolceamaro come quando era la casetta di marzapane a bruciare, ma è intriso di spietata ferocia. Il fuoco spacca i vetri ed esce a mangiarsi anche gli esterni, ed inghiotte vorace tutto il complesso di assi di legno, e lo corrode, lo incenerisce. 

Il fumo che si alza in alto darà un chiaro allarme a tutta la città e i paesi vicini e  _ papà tornerà presto da loro. _

Intanto raccoglie dalla tasca dei pantaloni una manciata di sassolini bianchi e li osserva estasiato: il riflesso del fuoco li rende opalescenti. La sua mamma, quella vera, sarebbe fiera di lui.  _ Sicuramente _ . 

  
  
_ "... E tutti vissero felici e contenti" _


End file.
